The Italian Restaurant
by free fallin into space
Summary: After the war, people keep in touch, some more than others. sonfic-scenes from an italian restaurant by billy joel


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All belongs to JK Rowling.

_A bottle of white, a bottle of red  
Perhaps a bottle of rosé instead  
We'll get a table near the street  
In our old familiar place  
You and I - face to face hm, hm_

He always ordered the wine. The quiet restaurant was the perfect place for them. The food and atmosphere was always the same, in a good way.

_A bottle of red, a bottle of white  
It all depends upon your appetite  
I'll meet you any time you want  
In our Italian Restaurant._

She ordered the food. They always met at the same time each month, or whenever they were feeling down. They were not in love, merely old friends.

_Things are okay with me these days  
I got a good job, I got a good office  
I got a new wife, got a new life  
And the family is fine_

He would talk about the dunderheads he had to teach. Who currently held the record for most caldrons exploded, who handed in the most dreadful paper, and so on. Then she would talk about how her job at the University was going. The new things she was still learning. The nice boys she went out with once or twice.

_Oh we lost touch long ago  
You lost weight - I did not know  
you could ever look so nice after so much time.  
Do you remember those days hanging out at the village green?  
Engineer boots, leather jackets and tight blue jeans  
Oh you drop a dime in the box play a song about New Orleans  
Cold beer, hot lights, my sweet romantic teenage nights ooh, ooh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh….._

Then they would reminisce on the old times, when everything happened so quickly; the wild parties in the Gryffindor common room, catching unsuspecting students out after curfew. They would talk about old friends. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ginny, and Ron.

_Brenda and Eddie were the popular steadies  
And the king and the queen of the prom  
Riding around with the car top down and the radio on   
Nobody looked any finer  
Or was more of a hit at the Parkway Diner  
We never knew we could want more than that out of life  
Surely Brenda and Eddie would always know how to survive.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh….._

She and Ron had started dating in their seventh year. Everything was perfect; the wedding was in July, just before Harry's birthday and just after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Then Ron went to work at his brothers' shop and she went off to University.

_Brenda and Eddie were still going steady in the summer of '75  
When they decided the marriage would be at the end of July  
Everyone said they were crazy  
Oh, but there we were wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye.  
Oh, oh, oh_

They got an apartment Diagon Alley. Just down the street from Ollivander's. They decorated it together, from the curtains to the kitchen cabinets. It was the perfect place for them.

_Well they got an apartment with deep pile carpets  
And a couple of paintings from Sears  
A big waterbed that they bought with the bread  
They had saved for a couple of years  
but they started to fight when the money got tight  
And they just didn't count on the tears.  
Oh, oh yeah I gotta roll  
Oh, oh, oh_

But their life didn't go as planned. Money was tough to come by and her tuition was expensive. It got harder and harder to pay the rent. They eventually had to move back to the Burrow.

_Well, they lived for a while in a very nice style_

_But it's always the same in the end  
They got a divorce as a matter of course  
And they parted the closest of friends  
Then the king and the queen went back to the green  
But you could never go back there again  
Oh, oh_

It all went downhill from there. The fights got worse and eventually Ron snapped. He just walked out the door. They never talked since. The divorce was done through owls and Harry and Ginny, who had just gotten married.

_Brenda and Eddie had had it already by the summer of '75  
From the high to the low to the end of the show  
For the rest of their lives  
They couldn't go back to the greasers  
The best they could do was pick up their pieces  
We always knew they would both find a way to get by_

They always talk about the new times, then the conversation somehow steers itself to the old times, the fond memories of a more innocent time. Some things may change, but for Severus and Hermione, their dinners at the Italian restaurant will always be constant.

_Oh and that's all I heard about Brenda and Eddie  
Can't tell you more 'cause I've told you already  
And here we are wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye  
Oh, oh, oh  
Yeah  
A bottle of reds, a bottle of whites  
Whatever kind of mood you're in tonight  
I'll meet you anytime you want  
In our Italian Restaurant._


End file.
